


Sweeter than Cake

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Great British Bake Off - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Bro and Jane host the Great British Baking Show, but what happens when the cameras are off?





	Sweeter than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> brojane, great british baking show au. twist: theyre the hosts ~Anonymous

“So Ambrose, why did you choose the ciabatta bread for the technical challenge this week?”

“Ya see Jane, this will really test their patience when it comes to proving. See how it's flat, but if you cut inside there are large holes from the yeast.”

“Why Ambrose, I'd say you're being quite mean with this one.”

“Yup.”

“Alright, cut!”

The cameras stop recording and the crew starts packing up their equipment to move towards the main tent, setting up for when the bakers arrive to do their challenge.

Bro takes a slice of the ciabatta bread and leans back in his chair, taking a bite out of it and sighing, “How much you wanna bet they're all gonna be underproved?”

Jane snorts and lightly smacks his arm, “Well you _chose_ this challenge, I would expect at least a few to be perfectly done!”

Bro just looks at her and tilts his shades down, “It's bread week, you know I gotta have some fun torturing the poor bastards.”

“Bro you're simply awful,” Jane covers her mouth as she chuckles, watching Bro munch on his bread. Once the cameras have moves away, she scoots her chair up close by Bro and leans against his side, a solid comforting weight and he reaches down to link their hands together.

“At least you get a break this week,” he says a little quietly.

“Oh it's not that bad, well, except when it is. Gosh the first few weeks are always hell, aren't they?”

Bro huffs a laugh and nods.

“All those awful flavors and textures. Plus so many raw cakes and dough I'm surprised no one has had salmonella yet.” she gives Bros hand a squeeze and sighs, “Are you going to share some of that ciabatta?”

“Nope,” Bro takes the rest of the loaf and bites a large chunk out of it.

Jane snorts and shakes her head, “Simply awful.”

Bro, speaking with his mouth full of delicious ciabatta bread, “The awfullest. You still love me though.”

“Perhaps.”

Bro leans over and presses a kiss on Jane's forehead.

“I don't think I'm convinced big guy,” she looks up at him and takes ahold of his chin, stroking his stubbled jaw with her thumb while she waits for him to finish his food.

Her eyes drag down his throat when he swallows.

“Kiss me again,” her eyes half lidded, knowing full well Bro’s are the same behind his shades as he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

He tastes like ciabatta.


End file.
